


Stories of Love

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 1: Toru and Taka of One Ok Rock<br/>Story 2: Aokise<br/>Story 3&4: TakaMido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Four drabbles,3&4 are kinda connected ^_^

Drabbles  
1\. Flavor of love  
Pairing: ToruKa (Toru and Taka)  
Fandom: One Ok Rock

Taka is plating the food when Toru entered the kitchen. Taka glanced through his shoulder when he heard the door shut behind him. Toru was standing few feet behind him leaning on the table.  
"Oh! You're awake." Taka smiled at Toru who was intently gazing at him "Take your seat, I'm almost done with this."  
After some finishing touches Taka served the food. Still standing beside his boyfriend Taka asked how the food was. Toru looked up at him, slightly smiling "I didn't know you could make something like this" he pulled Taka closer, hugging him "This is the best curry in the world"  
Taka pushed Toru away taking his plate into the sink "You don't have to eat it" Taka said coldly taking a seat at the opposite side of the table  
"Why did you do that?" Toru asked a little confused "Are you mad at me? I said it's the best curry in the world."  
Taka stood up from his seat, both hands at the edge of the table, his rage filled eyes still fixed on Toru "It's yakisoba" he said flatly  
Toru stared at the plate Taka had just put at the sink thinking how it became yakisoba when there's not even a single soba noodle in it. He blinked his eyes, then shook his head, then stare at the plate again before his eyes shifted to Taka "Curry flavored yakisoba?" Toru asked genuinely confused  
"Let's break up." Taka said walking out of the kitchen  
For a moment Toru remain seated still absorbing what just happened. Realizing Taka had just broken up with him he ran as fast as he could to follow Taka, but he's too late. He heard the car pulling out from the garage. 

***  
The next day..

As Taka opened the door to his dressing room, scattered rose petals greeted him. Toru was standing at the other end of the room with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a paper with 'I'm sorry' written on it on the other hand.  
Taka smiled walking slowly towards his boyfriend. "Do you really mean it?" He asked  
"You're moody, a selfie addict, and worst cook in the world-"  
Taka pulled the bouquet from Toru's hands repeatedly hitting Toru's head with it "Did you came here just to insult me?"  
With one hand still covering his face, Toru pulled Taka on the waist with his other hand. "Will you listen to me first? You're not perfect and in fact has a lot of flaws, but only you can drive me crazy, so please spend the rest of your life with me" Toru said before planting a kiss on Taka's lips.  
"Baka! Don't say such things, It felt like you just proposed to me"  
"I did!" Toru answered kissing Taka once more

2\. Love knows no reason  
Pairing: AoKise  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
"Forget my question. I was just wondering." Kise finally broke the half-hour long silence between him and Aomine  
It all started when he asked Aomine why he loves him. They have been dating for more than a year, still he has no idea why Aomine chose him.  
Then moments ago, as they were playing a video game, the question slipped out of his mouth. From that moment on, Aomine just kept staring at him blankly.  
After a half-hour long silence, Kise broke the silence. He stood up "I'll just get some drinks. Don't overthink about it. Just forget it." Kise winks before reaching for the door.  
Just before he pulled the door open, Aomine hugged him from behind. "Sorry" Aomine whispered  
"It's okay" Kise answered forcing a smile  
"Sorry it took me so long to give an answer"  
Kise pulled away from Aomine, and is now facing him.  
Aomine pulled Kise's hands gently squeezing them. "Now that I think about it, I don't know either. You know, I have read somewhere that the 'heart has reasons that reason knows nothing of', I don't know what I like about you, in fact you can be really annoying-"  
"Hey! What do you mean?"  
"Ssshhh!" Aomine put a finger on Kise's lips to shut him up "You listen first"  
"Alright" Kise nodded  
"Where was I? Oh yeah, you're also too flashy and loud, I can hate everything about you, but I don't. Instead I fell in love with you. For whatever reason? I don't know" He paused for a second "but I think I'm glad that I don't know why I love you, because if I found out the reason and that reason disappears, i might end up losing my feelings for you as well. All I know is that I love you and I need you. I don't need a reason, I just want you with me." Aomine continued kissing Kise on the forehead  
Kise hugged his boyfriend tightly resting his head on Aomine's chest "I love you too Aominechi"

3\. Good news, bad news  
Characters: Midorima Shiori,Midorima Shintarou (mentions), Takao Kazunari (mentions)  
Pairing: TakaMido (implied)  
Fanfom: Kuroko no Basuke

"Midorima Shiori-chan, you're 16 right?" The doctor asked  
"Yes" Shiori answered smiling at the doctor  
"This will be difficult since you're still young"  
"Sensei, is there any problem with our daughter's annual medical exam?" Mrs.Midorima asked anxiously  
The doctor took a deep breath "I will get straight to the point, your daughter is pregnant"  
"Pardon?" Mrs. Midorima blinked her eyes "Can you repeat that again doctor, I think I heard it wrong"  
"Your daughter is pregnant madam"  
"No way!" Shiori shouted  
"Are you sure doctor?"  
The doctor nodded "we repeated the test thrice and the result is still positive"  
"Shiori, would you like to explain yourself?" Mrs.Midorima asked almost hysterical  
"Uhm, mom, I have a good news and a bad news. The good news is, I'm not pregnant."  
"But we repeated the test thrice dear, we are confident of the results" the doctor interrupted  
"Uhm! That, I have a confession to make, that's not my urine. So, I'm not the one who's pregnant"  
"Who's urine is that?" Mrs.Midorima asked  
"Mom, that's the bad news, It's onii-chan's"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm not pregnant, but you're still going to be a grandmother. Well, it's not surprising, after all he's been going out with Kazu onii-chan since last year"  
"S-Shintarou is W-what?" Mrs. Midorima asked stuttering "Water! doctor , give me some wa-" Mrs. Midorima fainted before she could finish her sentence  
"Looks like onii-chan is in trouble"

 

4\. Birthday present  
Pairing: TakaMido  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Takao is watching Midorima change his clothes.  
"Oi Midorima-kun, did you get fat during the winter break?" Miyaji asked poking Midorima on the waist  
"I don't need your opinion" Midorima answered adjusting his glasses  
"Whatever! Just be sure it won't affect the team's performance" Miyaji said as left the locker room leaving Takao and Midorima alone  
Takao is still staring at Midorima's half-naked body. His stomach slightly buldging, he knows it's not because of fat, but Midorima hasn't said a thing to him, yet.  
"What?" Midorima asked as he noticed Takao staring at him "I'm not fat okay?" Midorima said a bit irritated  
"No, that's not it" Takao clarified  
"Nee, Shin-chan, about that time"  
"I thought we already talked about it? I only did it because It was your birthday. It's just a birthday present. Don't overthink."  
"Even if you say that, I want you to know, I did it with you because I love you"  
"You don't have to force yourself."  
"I'm not, it's the truth." Takao walked over to where Midorima is "It's been six weeks." he sighs holding Midorima's hands, gently squeezing them "It's starting to show-"  
"Stop it, Takao" Midorima pulled his hands away from Takao  
"I'll take responsibility!" Takao said out of nowhere  
Midorima did not answer, he just stood there quietly.  
"Have you taken the test?" Takao asked  
Midorima shook his head "Not yet"  
"Well, it's not that you have to, it's already obvious anyway" Takao leaned down kissing Midorima's tummy  
"What are you doing?" Midorima pulled Takao up "Stop it, someone might see us"  
"Let them see, I'm just kissing the best birthday present I received in my entire life"  
"Baka!"  
"I love you Shin-chan!" Takao kissed Midorima  
"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it"  
"But I mean it!" He answered kissing Midorima once more "Shin-chan, I'll talk to the coach, you change back to your uniform, we're not attending practice today" Takao instructed  
"B-but Takao-"Midorima tried to protest, but was cut when Takao kissed him on the lips  
"No buts, just do as I say, change back to your uniform, we're going to the doctor"  
"Takao, You don't have to this"  
"But I want to. After all that's my child inside you" Takao answered kissing Midorima on the forehead "And, Shin-chan, don't you think it's time you start calling me by my first name? After all you'll be Mrs.Takao soon"  
"Baka!"  
"I love you too Shin-chan!" Takao answered planting another kiss on Midorima's lips


End file.
